Conventionally, in rehabilitation, a number of experts provide cooperative support to enable persons who have mental and physical disabilities caused by various reasons, such as diseases, injuries, and aging, and congenital disabilities to live better lives. In rehabilitation, for example, cooperative support is provided by a number of experts, such as rehabilitation specialists, rehabilitation nurses, physical therapists, occupational therapists, speech-language-hearing therapists, clinical psychologists, prosthetists, and social workers.
In recent years, there have been developed motion capture technologies for digitally recording a motion of a person or an object. Examples of systems of the motion capture technologies include an optical, a mechanical, a magnetic, and a camera system. Widely known is the camera system for digitally recording a motion of a person by attaching markers to the person, detecting the markers with a tracker, such as a camera, and processing the detected markers, for example. Examples of systems using no marker or no tracker include a system for digitally recording a motion of a person by using an infrared sensor, measuring a distance from the sensor to the person, and detecting the size of the person and various types of motions of the skeletal structure. Examples of the sensors provided with such a system include Kinect (registered trademark).